leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Khane007/Momoshiro the Flameboyant Soldier of Icathia
, Pusher |date = Unreleased |attack = 60 |health = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 435 (+88) |mana = 200 (Energy) |damage = 55.5 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.85%) |range = 125 |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.75) |manaregen = 50 |speed = 335 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Abilities Whenever Momoshiro lands a basic attack, he recovers energy. |description2 = Momoshiro can cast 1 ability while not having enough energy. In exchange, his energy will be set to 0 and twice the cost will come out of his health instead. }} Momoshiro grabs Netsubo with both hands, swings powerfully, and fires a penetrating, slicing blast of hot wind in a line which will deal magical damage to all targets hit. It will deal 15% less damage for each subsequent target hit, down to a minimum of 30% damage. |description2 = The slicing wind becomes a wave of fire that deals additional magic damage and only deals 10% less damage for each subsequent target hit. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range = 1000 }} Momoshiro starts rapidly swinging his blade around his head at an angle, gaining momentum. Momoshiro stabs his blade forward with great force. If the blast it hits an enemy unit, the unit takes physical damage, is knocked back, and briefly immobilizing them for 1 second. While charging, Momoshiro cannot use basic attacks or use other abilities and his movement speed is slowed by 10%. After 4 seconds, Crosswind Hurl fails and refunds half its energy cost. Target receives additional magic damage over 3 seconds and is inflicted with Grievous Wounds (50% healing reduction) for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range = 1000 }} Momoshiro blinks to a nearby location, dealing physical damage to the nearest enemy unit near the destination area and slowing them for 2 seconds, prioritizing champions. |description2 = 10% of the damage done to a champion is absorbed into Netsubo, granting Momoshiro more energy. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range=475 }} Momoshiro instantly receives energy, gains movespeed, and his other abilities have enhanced effects. This ability lasts until Momoshiro runs out of energy, 15 seconds have passed, or Momoshiro deactivates it and its cooldown does not begin until it deactivates. When deactivating, Momoshiro's energy is reduced to 0. |description2 = Using this ability while active will end the ability, immediately put it on cooldown, and reduce Momoshiro's energy to 0. |leveling = energy per second |cooldown= |cost=None }} Notes *Joke: Netsubo's not half as "hott" as I am. // Taunt: Come on. Pull my blade... *'Netsubo released:' Joke: Guess I'm not THAT "hott" in comparison. // Taunt: Think you can take us now? *Has more of a "void" look. Skulled face, but wearing soldier-like light armor. Has red, spikey hair that flows around while Netsubo is released. He wields his long blade one-handed and his entire right arm, up to his shoulder, also becomes engulfed in low intensity flames that starts creeping back into the sword as time passes up to the full duration of the ultimate where the flame would creep back to the hilt and Netsubo would reseal itself. *Momoshiro shouts when launching Blazing Wind. He's even more enthusiastic when Netsubo is released. *Momoshiro shouts, "OH YEAH!" when releasing Netsubo. *Momoshiro's blade, Netsubo, looks like nothing more than a large chinese, dark ringed broadsword with a chain of rings extending from the butt of the tang. Aside from the glowling lines of searing metal of course. When Netsubo is released from its sealed form, the metal explodes as the blade reveals its true form as pure fire. Strangely enough, the dark rings remain "attached" to the blade even after its activation. Category:Custom champions